Graphene has excellent heat-dissipation properties, high electrical conductivity, high mechanical strength, and the like. As such, graphene can be utilized in a heat dissipation glue, a thermal conductive glue, or an extremely strengthen composite material. Using conventional chemical methods, the graphite bulk is dissembled to few-layer graphene of low yield by a large amount of chemicals at a high temperature. Electrolysis can be used to prepare the few-layer graphene, but it takes a long time and simultaneously damages the graphene. In short, electrolysis cannot rapidly prepare the graphene in mass production. On the other hand, most of the graphene formed by conventional processes has a plate appearance, which cannot be directly mixed with other materials to form a composite.
Accordingly, graphene of a novel appearance manufactured by a novel process is called-for.